Sonic, Shadow & Silver, Suite Life in the House
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: From original TV series, grow into the life of Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Seeing how the three brothers got into troubles. Tons of adventure, and LOTS of misunderstanding, and most of all, the importance of friendship, love and family.
1. Suspicions or Mistaken Part 1

**Hope you'll like this pack of series of Sonic, Shadow and Silver. From original "Drake and Josh" and "Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or "Suite Life on Deck". So, don't flames on me if I have a terrible English.**

**So, read & review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehogs and the characters. Especially the plot from the TV series.

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow & Silver**_

_**Suite Life in the House**_

**Chapter 1: Suspicious or Mistaken part 1**

By Arceus. Conberma

* * *

After since the battle in Soleanna, Silver and Blaze both decided to move and live in the past, which Sonic's present day world. In spite of Shadow lived alone in the ARK, Sonic and Silver insisted on him to join them as to live with them in the same house. It took them a long conversation to convince him to live with them. At first, they didn't get along easily, because there's only three of them sharing one house, but with Tails' house beside them and Knuckles' guardian place nearby them as well.

Several weeks of adventures, Sonic, Silver and Shadow started to get along and looked after of themselves, their friendship slowly grew stronger everyday, their relationship ended brotherly. At the end, they had found out that they were truly brothers in vein. They had learnt about their real past and so they lived and kept on living in the present.

Soon, a few months later, Shadow had discovered that Maria was alive in another form, according to Professor Gerald he said. But that was another story.

After that, Shadow and Maria started dating, Silver was still shy about asking Blaze, and Sonic was dating Sally (after all, they'll get married someday, right?). Anyway, Shadow loved Maria very much and so did Maria, but there would be some crack on every relationship, here's the story began about Shadow and Maria…

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Shaz?" Silver worriedly asked, looking at Shadow who was holding a lobster.

Shadow tried to make a lobster dinner for Maria, the ironic part is, that Silver was the chef of their house, not himself. Sonic just sat on the couch, playing his video game "House of Dead 2 & 3" (my favorite zombie game), but then he stopped and peaked on Shadow how he cooked the lobster, smirking secretly at him.

On the other hand, Shadow was underestimate of it, "C'mon, how hard can it be?" he snorted. He continued, "It's just putting this sea-scissor-thingy into the hot water pot, and then wait until it's dead."

Silver sighed, "Basically right, but you need to calculate the timing of its boiling." He explained.

Shadow grumbled, "Fine, maybe you could--"

"Maria's coming!" Sonic shouted before Shadow finished his words, as he spotted Maria's image from the window outside.

"—step aside." Shadow finished, pushing Silver on the other side, throwing the lobster backward directly into the pot.

The ebony hedgehog moved Sonic aside, as he's the one to open the door. He thought it was Maria alone, unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Shadow." It was Amy, "Sorry to drop by, I just saw Maria in the shopping center. And I heard she was having a dinner with you, how sweet." She babbled.

"Amy." Shadow growled.

Although Amy would ignore as she walked inside the house, looking for her Sonic, she would never give up on him. "Oh, Sonic, where are you?" she playfully asked.

When Sonic heard that half-sweet, half-dangerous voice, his spines were shivering. "Amy? How did she--" before he could finish, the pink hedgehog had already hugged as tight as she could. To Sonic, her hug was like a deadlock.

Sonic looked at Silver while he was still in deadlock, "Help me." He mouthed.

Silver, on the other hand, chuckling at the sight while he was dealing with the lobster for Shadow, in spite of his cruel words. He and Sonic were his big brothers after all. Shadow was the eldest, because Sonic and Shadow were twins so both were at the same age, and Silver was the youngest.

Anyway, he always loved to tease, especially to his brothers. And now Sonic was in the deadly hug of Amy, it was no big deal, just kept that state for 2 hours, which it was a hell for Sonic. The ivory hedgehog replied with his mouth but no sound, "No."

Sonic sent him a dead glare, a message said_, 'You'll be sorry'_! or _'You're the worst'_

Even though Silver knew what that meant, he still carried on with a smile, and continued his cooking. Amy noticed and greeted, "Hey, Silv."

However, Silver didn't like anyone called his nickname except his brothers and Blaze. "Don't call me Silv."

"Sorry, Silv." Amy replied, completely ignored him. "So, what's for dinner?" she then asked.

"Well, Shadow tried to make a lobster buffet, but I help him though." Silver replied.

"Lobster not gross." Sonic said.

"I meant Silver."

"HEY!" Silver cried as he heard that.

* * *

On the other hand, Shadow and Maria were chatting in the kitchen. "Really, Shadow, are you sure you can cook?" Maria asked, using her cute innocent voice.

"Trust me, I really can do this," Shadow assured, "even though this is my first try."

Maria giggled at her boyfriend, "Okay, but I still tell Silver to keep an eye on you. Breakfast and lunch you can make the best, but dinner…." She didn't finish it as she thought Shadow knew what her meant.

"I know." Shadow replied, gave a kiss on Maria's cheeks, which made her blush as rose. "Ah…Maria?"

"Hm?"

"Have you, just out of curiosity, have you ever thought about…our future?" he sheepishly asked.

"Shadow, what are you saying?" Maria began confused.

"I'm trying to say that--"

Suddenly, Sonic cut in with a phone in his hand. "Yo, Shadow, it's for you." Sonic cried, swinging the phone.

Although Shadow was mad because his brother interrupted his speech, Maria kissed him and walked into the living room. Sonic then gave Shadow the phone.

When Maria sat on the couch, she saw Sonic was back into his position as he was battling Silver through video game, Amy was just watching Sonic dreamily. It was only a few minutes later, and not Amy started to grow impatient. "Shadow! When the lobster is getting to be ready?"

"Yea, I'm starved." Sonic agreed.

"I do not control the speed of lobster's death." Shadow shouted from the kitchen. "Except for the Chaos."

"You know, I'm going to get myself a snack." Silver said.

"Hey, bring me something." Sonic added.

"No."

"Silver." Maria said, lower her voice, more like demanded.

Silver gave up, she'll be a sister-in-law after all, "I'll bring him something." He replied.

* * *

When Silver approached the kitchen, he accidentally eavesdropped Shadow's talk into the phone. He slightly opened the door, and tip-toed into the kitchen, without his noticing.

"Of course, I'm interested." Shadow said into the phone.

Silver grabbed an apple and stared at Shadow confusedly. Shadow continued, "I know, but I have family to think about." Shadow replied on the phone.

'_Give us to think about what?'_ Silver thought.

"Look, I'm not saying no." Shadow whispered. Then he strangely raised a wide smile, "Are you kidding? That's what I'm thinking about."

Now Silver was totally confused, he frowned at him which he still didn't notice him. He heard those last words before he walked off the kitchen. "Ok, I'll meet you at Wednesday. Great, ok." Shadow finished.

Sonic saw Silver walked out, but the ivory hedgehog's eyes still absorbed in the kitchen. He took a bite on an apple when Sonic asked him, "Hey, what did you bring me?"

"Wha…Oh! Here." Silver said as he threw him the apple that he bit.

"I'm not gonna eat a fruit with a freakish DNA all over it." Sonic complained.

"So don't." Silver just shrugged, "But ah, Sonic, can I talk to you for a sec?" he then asked.

"No, I almost clear this level!" Sonic replied, controlling the remote of the car.

However, Silver didn't take no for answer, he grasped Sonic's shoulder and pulled. "Oh, just come on!" he demanded while he was pulling.

* * *

Silver pulled Sonic into his room, which it was at the end of the corridor. Sonic didn't know what's happening, "What? What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"We've got a problem with Shaz." Silver replied, and he closed the door.

"Well, he isn't a good cook for dinner." Sonic was misunderstood.

Silver groaned, "Not that problem, Sonic. It…it's a woman problem!" he said.

Sonic looked at the ground a moment, and then at Silver, "Shaz has period?" he awkwardly asked.

The ivory hedgehog was completely frustrated by his brother, he half-closed his eyes and stared at him. He grabbed his shoulders, forced him to look at his eyes. "Listen to me, Sonic! I've overheard Shaz talking on phone, and…" he couldn't say it.

"What?" Sonic asked to continue.

"I think he sees another woman."

"See another woman do what?"

Silver slapped his forehead, "I think he's DATING another woman." He made it clear.

Sonic couldn't help but chuckling, "W…What? Shadz can't be dating another woman! He has Maria!" he stated, still chuckling. But when Silver crossed his arms and gave the azure hedgehog a dead serious look on his face, Sonic then realized he wasn't joking at all. "Oh."

"Yea, "oh"." Silver added, still crossing his arms.

"Well, Shaz is not that kind going out and date another woman. He loves Maria."

"Oh, yeah? Then why he talked on the phone and said something "I'm interested" and "that's what I've been thinking about"." Silver added.

"You overhead he said that?" Sonic asked, this time he became serious.

"In hush tone."

"Hush?"

"Huusssshhh." Silver explained when he made a shushing sound.

"Oh man…" Sonic looked away Silver and rubbed his forehead. "Look, maybe we misunderstood."

"And maybe we didn't."

"Okay, let's not do anything yet. Let's just…keep an eye on him these days." Sonic suggested. "But don't speak those words to Maria." He added firmly.

"No way." Silver agreed.

Sonic and Silver had made a decision, they chatted before they walked out Silver's room. "Boy, I wonder how Shaz doing with the lobster?" Silver asked, wondering.

"I'm not sure. But probably needs us to clean up A LOT OF messes." Sonic assured him, as they walked downstairs.

* * *

_**To be continued…

* * *

There will be three parts of this story. Hope you all continue on watching and looking forward my other fanfictions.**_


	2. Suspicions or Mistaken Part 2

**Okay, sorry for the laaaaattttttttteeeeee update because I've got deviantart. com Sonic fan-comics thingies to take care of, plus the extra works from my new job. Hope you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Remember RR&R!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow & Silver**_

_**Suite Life in the House**_

_**Chapter 2: Suspicious or Mistaken part 2**_

**By Arceus. Conberma**

* * *

Finally, the dinner was finished without any accident, food-poisoning, fighting or any stupid jokes which only the three of them would do when they ate together without any guests. Shadow helped Maria to take her home, she lived with Sally and Blaze, just like the way the hedgehog brothers were.

(~12:20 a.m~)

Although it was getting late, and it was not like Shadow's style that he was late at home. Silver started to worry, but Sonic assured him not to, because he and Shadow had twin-telekinesis, he could sense he's safe.

_'Like that would happen.'_ Silver sarcastically thought of Sonic. He was in the kitchen, trying to have a midnight snack.

**_CRACK!_**

Suddenly, he heard someone opened the door, he silently crawled himself behind door, with his hands began to glow, ready to fight. But when the door eventually opened, it showed his elder brother, Shadow.

He sighed of relief, before he went over him and said hello, he spotted petals covered the ebony hedgehog's body. He twisted his eyes a bit, but he could see that Shadow still wasn't aware of his insistence, he just simply walked behind Shadow, waiting him to turn around.

At the end, he did. But he did something that he hadn't done it in years, he screamed. "Gah!" then he shushed at Silver, "Shh!" Silver was pretty confused and calmed though. Then Shadow nervously greeted, "Hi!"

"What's up?" Silver greeted back, although not a welcome one.

"Nothing, what makes you something's up? I mean, come on." Shadow also nervously replied, Silver had never seen him like that before. The ebony hedgehog walked past Silver with variety scents of flowers flowed into his nose.

He began to rise suspicious, wondering the thing that Sonic mentioned before. "Well…where have you been?" he asked.

"What?" Shadow sound surprise mixed with shock of it.

"I said where have you been?" Silver repeated.

At first, Shadow seemed like he didn't know how to answer. "I….ah…went to bring some milk." He could only say that.

"Oh." Silver replied, he scanned Shadow's body but saw no milk. "So where is it?" he then asked.

"Hm?" Sweats began to fell behind Shadow's back.

"The milk." Silver repeated again. "Where is it?" he demanded.

Silver thought that his brother could give him a reasonable explanation, but the answer he'd never expected was. "…I drank it all the way home."

Now, Silver was really worried, worrying about what if Shadow was DATING another woman. "Ok. Then why are you covering with the petals?"

"What? You can't look nice when you're carrying petals to shopping?" Shadow said as he made a pose to Silver obviously.

Then, Silver tried to make the whole story visibly, "So…midnight, you're covering with petals, ran to the market bought some milk and drank it all entire the way home?" even to himself, he felt it weird and awkward.

"Look!" Shadow finally snapped. "Let's…just…not tell Maria and Sonic about this, okay?" he said when he gripped on Silver's shoulders and Silver slightly nodded to him.

When Shadow released him and turned around, Silver quickly dashed himself to Sonic's room before Shadow noticed his flee.

It didn't take the ivory hedgehog to run into his other twin brother's room, he hopped onto Sonic's bed and jumped rapidly. "Sonic! Sonic! Wake up! Wake up! Sonic! I have to talk to you!" Silver kept repeat and repeat. "Sonic! I have to talk to you!"

When he succeed, but he could see Sonic was simply stared at him. Silver hesitantly said. "Hi!"

There was a dead silence in the air, until the azure hedgehog finally spoke. "…I'm calling the police."

But then he was stopped by Silver. "Look! Sonic, you were right!"

Before Silver could continue about Shadow's strange act, Sonic added, " …Great…could you hand me that boom-box?"

Although Silver felt confused, he handed his brother his boom-box though. "Sure."

"Thanks." Sonic thanked and turned it on, he spoke in Silver's ears through it. "GET OFF OF ME!" it boomed.

Ringing in Silver's eardrums as he quickly got off Sonic's bed and massaging his ears. Then Sonic got up and back on the topic. "Now what was I'm right about?"

"About Shaz, alright?" Silver said, continuing rubbing his ears. "I think he is **DATING** another woman!"

Now Sonic's face had become solemnly. "What! What happened?"

"Well, I caught him sneaking in, he was covering with petals. And I asked him, "Where have you been?" and he said, "I was out buying milk but I drank it all the way home"." Silver said as he tried to imitate his elder brother's explanation.

"Oh, that's bad." Sonic said, frowning deeply.

"I know." Silver agreed.

However, Sonic wasn't talking about his older twin brother all the time. "We really need some milk." He said desperately.

Now Silver was completely frustrated, he picked up a pillow and hit Sonic's head repeatedly while he was yelling, **"THIS. IS. NOT. ABOUT. YOUR. DAILY. SNACK. HABBIT!"**

After he finished, Silver placed his palm on his forehead, sadly. "Man, I can't believe Shaz is cheating on Maria. She's such a nice girl and Shadz always talk about her even she's not here."

Then, the azure hedgehog tried to hold the situation. "Okay, okay, we don't know for sure."

"Well, I gotta know." Silver determined.

"O…Okay, tell you what? Tomorrow, we'll skip the girls' date and follow Shaz around, see what's he up to." Sonic suggested, as the next day was going to be them and Sally and Blaze's date. But since they had a problem like this, they had to skip it.

But Silver seemed don't think so, "…Excuse me?" he said with an obviously tone, then he grabbed a paper which Blaze gave him as a award. He read it, "**_'Perfect Boyfriend'_**!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes, no one really kept a stupid old paper which from his girlfriend as a award, all except Silver. He mocked, "Ahh. The stupid _**naive award**_."

Silver rolled his eyes as well to ignored Sonic's mock and continued. "I'm not skipping Blaze's date, and you shouldn't be too."

"So, we'll tell Tails to tell the girls, I'm sure he can handle this."

"But what kind of excuse we're gonna give?" Silver asked a good question, the girls needed to buy an excuse somehow, and it couldn't be so stupid.

Sonic thought as his mischievous mind started to work, "Ahhh. Let me think, chicken-pots, being beaten by Shaz, or accidentally kicked your tenders again?" he suggested with a smirk on his face.

Of course those incidents were ACTUALLY happened before, and Silver would never forget the time when Sonic 'accidentally' kicked his tenders. "You did that on purpose!" he shouted at him, still remembered the pain between his thighs.

"Two times to be exact," Sonic didn't feel shame about it and he explained, "we were training you to get tough."

"Well, that helped nothing but causing SOOOOO much pain!" Silver sarcastically said.

"Hey, Blaze stayed a whole night with you, that's the best advantage of it." Sonic said in his own defense.

Silver tried to come up with a snappy, insulting answer, but he couldn't. Sonic was right, blaze did stay with him the whole night which made him feel the best night of his life. "…You've got me."

* * *

**_-Central Park of Station Square-_**

The next day, from what Sonic eavesdropped Shadow the night before, they were going to meet at a bench in the Central Park. When they've got there, the two hedgehogs were both wearing sunglasses as a disguise to prevent being recognized. Sonic held the telescope and glanced around the park.

"Do you see anything?" Silver urged beneath him.

"No, not yet." Sonic replied, but then he saw something interesting. "Oh! Oh, wait! Oh, yea, I see something." He smirked of what he saw.

"You see Shaz?" Silver hopefully asked.

"No, but I see an extremely delicious chilidog, waiting for me to buy it and eat it." Sonic honestly said, mouthwatering.

Silver had had it as he shouted at Sonic in whisper, "Would you give me those?"

"No, I wanna do it!"

"These are mine!" Silver declared as he successfully snatched the telescope away from Sonic, and commented about him. "You're a child!"

Suddenly, Sonic saw someone familiar as he gasped. "Shaz!" he warned, he ducked and so as Silver.

This time, Silver was in charge of holding the telescope. Sonic then curiously asked, "What's he doing?"

"He's just sitting on a bench, eating a sandwich." He reported.

"What kind of sandwich?" Sonic then asked, even kind of pointless question.

But Silver reported it, "I…see tuna, maybe salad dressing. Oh, what's difference does it make?" he frustrated said.

"Just trying to stay focus on a woman." Sonic urged, trying to tell his young brother to stay focus.

"I…I'm just seeing him sitting on a bench like he always do."

Sonic then sighed of relief when he heard about this. "Well, good. Maybe we were wrong about h-"

But he spoke too soon as a mysterious woman appeared and approached herself to Shadow. "Woman!" Silver announced.

"Woman!" Sonic repeated. "Look and see what they're doing?" he commanded.

"They're just talking, smiling…and hugging." Silver replied sadly.

When they got themselves on feet, they were continually watching Shadow and the other woman hugged to each other. Silver felt his heart sank, how could Shadow, his own big brother, do such a thing like this? "I can't believe it, this is horrible. Shaz's cheating on Maria." He added, "I'm crushed."

"I'm sorry, little brother. I'm here for you, man." Sonic pitifully said and patted his shoulders gently.

Silver glanced back at his brother with a weak smile, and he said. "Thanks, Sonic. I just look up to Shaz, like, like a hero or something."

While Silver was keep on talking, Sonic saw a chilidog cart moved pass them. He could ignore Silver's miserable speech and caught up with his favorite food cart. "This is too much, I mean, what will Maria think when she-"

When he sensed that Sonic's presence was gone, he swung his fists up in the air, frustrated. "Every time!" he shouted to the sky.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

**_

* * *

_****So what do you think? Don't think, REVIEW!**


	3. Suspicions or Mistaken Part 3

**Okay, I know that there is a rumor about am I dead or not. But if I 'm dead, then I wouldn't be here writing this. But I just here want to tell you guys, I have been busy of my work and my original manga for this May at Anime North in Canada. Hopefully you would understand. But I understand if some of you guys still mad at me or something else.**

**But anyway, I hope you would enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Sonic, Shadow & Silver**

**Suite Life in the House**

_**Chapter 3: Suspicious or Mistaken part 3**_

**By Arceus. Conberma**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe Shaz is cheating on Maria. This is horrible, HORRIBLE!" Silver said as he started to panic.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"NO! Alright, you have gotten us ditching the dates of the girls. AND, you mucked up my perfect boyfriend image to Blaze! You… you mucker!" Silver scoled at his older brother, with a new word.

"…Mucker?" Sonic

"Jerk!" The ivory insisted.

"I still can't believe this…I mean, WHY would Shaz want to date another woman? He loves Maria and he had tried everything to bring her back to life, hadn't he?"

"Yea, he had." Sonic replied as he recalled the memory of Maria's first show up and the chaos that Eggman brought. (Seeing this on my upcoming fanfiction "A Bliss of Bitter and Sweet", return of Maria Robotnik.)

Suddenly two different cries interrupted their conversation, "SOOOONNNNNIIIIICCCC!"

"SIIILLLLLVVVVVEEEERRRR!"

"Oh bugger." Silver groaned, as he recognized the voices were Sally and Blaze.

The chipmunk and the purple cat burst into the room, more like intruding, with angry glares and Tails appeared behind them, eyes of sorry. "Sorry, they scared me."

"Got that." Sonic said, and said to his girlfriend dramatically, "He's just a boy!"

Blaze gave a slap on Sonic's forehead, "Quit being a drama queen, just give us one good reason why you two ditched us on date?" Blaze shouted as her palms were gathering the flames.

"Ahhhh…" Sonic stammered as he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince his little brother's girlfriend, who could burn them with ease and no trace. "You see, the thing is….Silver will tell you the reason."

He did it again, pushing Silver to his front as his shield. "Say what?" Silver squeaked, terrifying.

"Well, you see…" Then Silver explained the whole thing from the beginning till now, about how they began suspect Shadow, his awkward act, and they witnessed Shadow had a date with a woman that afternoon.

After they had finished their explanation, they lowered their heads, ready to embrace the worst. Unexpectedly, they heard a soft tone came from them, Blaze was the first to speak. "Then what happened?"

At first, they were surprised, but they continued. "And then when we were trying to discuss our next plan, you girls busted in." Sonic finished.

"Look, I still find it hard believe that Shadow is cheating on Maria. I mean, it doesn't make sense." Sally insisted.

"Sal, he'll be dating with that scumbag again if we're continuing this conversation." Sonic said, with a bit concern.

"Yea, the only problem is, how do we where is he now?" Blaze made a question.

Suddenly, Tails burst in and reported, knowing that he had heard everything. "He made an appointment with that woman at 'Amigo Restaurant' tonight."

Now they were confused, how did he know about this? They all stared at the two-tailed fox with a frown, "How do you know?"

"I read Shadow's e-mail." Tails replied calmly.

"How did you get his password? Did you hack his e-mail?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No, I didn't hack his e-mail. It just it isn't really THAT hard to figure it out. His password is… '_**Password**_'." Tails replied, trying to hold his laugh.

"What? No way, that's so dumb." Blaze buffed.

"It's a new kind of dumb." Tails added.

While Sonic and Silver were chuckling nervously and went slowly towards their desktops, however, their girlfriends quickly spotted it before they take an action.

"…You're going to change your password?" Sally asked, as in nonchalantly.

"Maybe." Replied the two hedgehogs in unison.

"Brothers." Sally added, and the two-tailed fox and the feline nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon, the sun went down and the evening arrived. While Sonic and Silver had discussed the following plan to their girlfriends, who wanted to help Maria as well, and they made themselves to the Amigo Restaurant. They hid themselves behind the bushes, and Sonic asked everyone.

"Okay, is everyone clear about the big plan?"

"Yes, Blaze is going to flame the whole restaurant, Sally and I are going to run away, and you're going to die." Silver quickly said, not the 'big plan' that Sonic mentioned, still afraid of Shadow's rage, not after what happened the 'last time' they made their elder brother angry.

Sonic said nothing but glaring at his young brother, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He said.

"Hey, I see him." Sally announced in whisper as she spotted Shadow was approaching to the entrance.

As they watched him entered the restaurant, and so they followed him quietly, not to alert him, Shadow had a small bow-tie on his chest fur, along he bought a bouquet of flower. Fortunately, he was sitting right in front of their hiding spot, a wooden fence just big enough for them to hide. As they expected, the woman appeared in a casual wearing.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"No, you're right on time." Shadow said.

However, because of the distance, Sonic couldn't hear their conversation clearly, but they were guessing that they were talking about something how to break up with Maria. "Know what they're talking about?" Silver asked.

"No, I can't hear a bit. But probably talking about trying to run away and leave Maria with a broken heart." Sonic guess in grumbled.

But that wasn't the conversation that Sonic guessed, as the woman started the talking, "So, how about it, Shadow? Are we going to do this or not?"

"You know I want to, Rachel."

"Don't worry, trust me. By tomorrow, your girlfriend will have the most romantic wedding proposal that any girls would ask for!" Rachel excitedly said.

Shadow wanted to make a proposal to Maria, his one true love, but he wanted to make it special and the memorable thing of their life. Then, he met this woman, who owned a huge flower shop, also who Shadow had rescued before a car accident. Rachel wanted to thank him as she would offer as many flowers as he requested.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Shadow said, and handed her the bouquet of flower, "So here's the samples of her favorite flowers, blue bells, lilies, roses, tulips and daises." He counted them all.

"Well, she is very lucky to have a thoughtful boyfriend and husband." She teased as she put the bouquet aside.

Shadow couldn't help blushed a bit, "Yea, she is the one to me, and I would do anything to make her happy." He said as he grabbed a small box behind his quills. He opened it and it appeared a sapphire ring with words on it, 'To my love, Maria the Hedgehog. I love you, always has and always will.' . He had already imagined the 'yes' look on Maria's face, he could almost see her happy smile reflected on the diamond.

On the other hand, Blaze gasped at the ring when Shadow showed it to the woman. "Oh no, he's ready to make a proposal to that scumbag!"

"We've got to stop him!" Sonic hissed.

"Brilliant, how?" Sally sarcastically asked.

Then, the azure hedgehog saw a waiter deliver a plate of pasta with meatballs, he grabbed one of them. "Watch this." He whispered and soon he threw it directly to Shadow!

"Whoa!" he shouted as he was hit and fell back on his chair.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" the woman worriedly asked.

"I… I don't know." The waiters helped Shadow to get up on his feet, "I think I was hit by a meatball." He said it with a doubt and confusion. He looked down at himself, he was in a mess. "Urgh, sorry, but excuse me. But I have to go to the restroom to clean up, and then we'll discuss."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry, I can wait." She replied, Shadow went to the direction of the restroom while he looked around of where the meatball could come from.

"Now it's our chance." Silver announced and they nodded.

They all walked out from the fence and sat down the table with Rachel. Her eyes could tell that she was confused, as she asked, "Hello, did I order two hedgehogs, a cat and a chipmunk?"

"Haha, very funny." Sonic faked his laughing. "You see, here's the thing. That black hedgehog you were talking with, Shadow is our big brother."

Then, a shy grin seemed to be appeared on the Rachel's face, "Oh! Well, this is… awkward. See, I really don't think Shadow wants you to know what's going on just yet."

"Yea, well, we DO know what's going on." Sonic simply replied with confirm.

"Not to happy about it, honestly." Silver added.

"Really?" Rachel asked with more confusion, "Wow, I thought you two teenage-hedgehogs would find it rather more exciting."

Sonic and Silver gave each other a look and then at Rachel, "Well, we DON'T!" Silver said, "So, maybe you wouldn't mind be backing off?" he tried to ask with polite.

Now, Rachel burst out chuckle, and then she said, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Blaze then asked.

"Because I want to repay him. He saved my life."

"So, you could repay him by another way, but not like this!" Sally suggested.

"And frankly, this is Shadow's choice, and I know what is right for him." Rachel claimed.

"Well, how nice for you!" Sonic sarcastically said.

"And you should know that he has a girlfriend!" Silver declared.

"I know! I think this could be great for her, too!" Rachel excitedly said.

Sonic, Silver, Sally and Blaze all shared a look, and nodding to each other for knowing what was the next step, "Look, when I see someone I want, I'll go after him." Rachel said with a confident smile.

"Well, yea?" Sonic stared at her with a wicked smile, "When we see something we don't like," he then grabbed a plate with some pasta on it and so as Silver, he walked beside Rachel and continued, "We do this."

With that, they poured the dishes above her head. Meals and sauces were all over her, and could make a REALLY dirty mess on her expensive dress and shoes.

"And sometimes, we even do this." Blaze said as she and Sally both helped them by using the wine splashed on her face, and Silver added it with a huge creamed-cake to mask her.

Suddenly, Shadow was back from the restroom and he saw the entire thing. "SONIC! SILVER! SALLY! BLAZE! What do you think you're doing!" he yelled furiously and stared at Rachel with worries as he tried to help to wipe the mess off of her.

"Dear Lord, what have you done?" Shadow muttered.

"Shadow, is this how your two brothers behave! Because I don't see that we can go any more further!" she furiously shouted at him.

"Yes!" the two hedgehog brothers cheered by gave each other a high-five.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sure there's some mistakes." Shadow said, trying to ease her anger. But then he got stopped by the daughter of King Acorn.

"Shadow, how could you do this to Maria? Shame on you!" Sally scolded.

"Yea, we couldn't let that scumbag stealing you away from Maria." Blaze said.

"And trying to ruin our family!" Sonic added.

"But don't worry, we handled it." Silver said with comfort.

"We've got your back, big bro!" Sonic said with glee as he playfully patted his back. But his face still stayed motionless.

"You think… that I was **DATING** that woman!" Shadow hissed, trying to hold his anger.

"And you think…I was **DATING** him!" Rachel repeated.

Now Sonic, Silver, Sally and Blaze were slowly beginning nervous, Silver stuttered, "Well…um…yea."

Shadow took a deep breath, "Guys…. This 'scumbag'," he sarcastically said, and continued, "Just happens to be an old friend of mine, and she was talking to me about the plan that I'm trying to make a PROPOSAL to Maria by tomorrow! She is the owner of a flower shop and she was going to obtain flowers for me!" Shadow growled.

"Then how do you explain that bouquet of flowers you gave her?" Sally demanded.

Shadow scoffed, "Those are the samples I gave her to make sure she pick it right for tomorrow. These are Maria's favorite flowers!" he explained, with completely frustration.

There was an awkward silence in the air, when the four had finally figured out what was going on, so Shadow wasn't dating another woman instead he was trying to be mysterious to give Maria a propose that she would never forget. But they blew it.

"Well, that was a pleasant." Silver blurted out, Shadow still remained glaring at them.

"Yea, actually we're gonna go!" Sonic made an excuse and ready to dash.

Unfortunately, he and Silver were stopped by Shadow, who pulled the azure and the ivory's shoulders, and then he murmured in their ears in a low tone, "No, you're not. You're going to do something else."

"Right, okay, right now?" Silver asked with a slight whimper.

"Uh-huh." Shadow replied with a few nods, "Rachel, I do hope you will accept this apology."

Then, the two hedgehogs knew what they should do. "Sally, grab that pasta." Sonic asked, pointing at an empty table with some leftovers not so far away.

"Blaze, could you hand me that cake over there?"

When their girlfriends grabbed the leftovers from some tables on their hands, they held still until the two hedgehogs spoke, "Pour them!"

"Pour them! Are you sure?"

"I'm waiting." Shadow said with a limited patience, couldn't wait what would happen next.

"Just do it." The two brothers hissed, wanting desperately to end this quick.

The purple cat and the chipmunk complied as they couldn't bare to look at they were actually pouring leftover upon their boyfriends, who were trying to make up for their big brother's future life. After their girlfriends were done, they walked silently towards another empty table and picked up the dished and instantly poured onto themselves.

Finally, Rachel smiled, even she was in a mess. But watching two of the greatest heroes on Earth having the mess all over their body in front of her, that would be priceless! Then, she laughed, "Okay, Shadow, I think that's enough! I accept your apology."

"Okay, you two can stop now." Shadow merely chuckled.

"Thank you." Silver simply said, the only thing in his mind was to have a nice shower.

"So does this mean you will still apply flowers for the proposal?" Shadow asked with hope.

"Well, I never said I would stop the applying." Rachel replied with a warm smile.

"Looks like we all make mistakes tonight." Sally said sheepishly.

"Indeed we do," Blaze giggled as she wiped the cream off Silver's cheek and licked it, Silver blushed madly when she did that, "and we can't wait for tomorrow."

"I think I can hear the bells." Sally chirpily said. At the end, they all shared with laughter.

* * *

The next day, everything was according to the plan. The first step was that Shadow asked Maria out as usual, and at the their favorite spot, the Fountain of Love, it was where they confessed their feelings to each other. Then Sonic and Silver will be prepared the flowers that they obtained from Rachel. Everything was settled except if the result would be as they expected.

When Shadow took Maria next to the fountain, Maria couldn't help her curiosity as she asked, "Shadow, what's the 'special surprise' you talked before?"

"You'll see." Shadow replied with a smile. Then he got a coin from his wallet, "You do remember a legend of this fountain. It said that if you throw a coin and make a sincere wish, then your wish will come true."

"I thought you don't believe this such of thing." Maria giggled as she said.

"Well, sometimes you really need some mystical luck to make your dream come true." Shadow said as he threw the coin into the fountain.

On the other hand, Sally saw it through telescope as she told Sonic with walkie-talkie, "Shadow threw the coin, that's the signal!"

"Got it!" Sonic reached it, he glanced at Silver, "Ready, little bro?"

"I was born ready." Silver replied with a wink.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic said with his famous quote and their plan began.

Silver used his psychic power to lift the flowers as to make their movements as the wind blew them gracefully, he led them towards Shadow and Maria. At first, Maria was feeling awkward when she saw the sudden amount of flowers flew around her and her boyfriend. When she figured it out, the flowers had already swirled and surrounded them, it was magical, for Maria to think. But on second thought, could this be Shadow's 'special surprise'? She thought.

The next thing she saw is that Shadow knelt before her on one knee, and he leaned out a little box. Maria's eyes were widened when she was a sapphire ring shone before her eyes when Shadow opened it. The color of the ring matched her eyes as she could see her reflect from it. She was stunned as she barely spoke a word, "S…Sh…Shadow.."

"Maria, ever since I met you at the ARK, I've fallen in love with you at the first sight. I nearly made a mistake by misunderstanding the promise I made to you after 50 years. I felt lost without you and I can't live on without you. When you came back in this form, I couldn't be more happier than ever, and I don't want to lose you again. So here's my one question," he said as he stared at her eyes, hope and love revealed in his eyes as he said, "Maria the Hedgehog, my wish is…will you do the honor to be my wife?"

Tears of joy formed into her eyes as she nodded fiercely, "Oh my God…yes, a thousand times YES!" Maria cried of joy as she hugged him lovingly.

Suddenly, a flower crown fell upon her head, and Shadow pulled her closer, "I promise I'll always love you with all my heart, my queen." Shadow promised as he pulled her into a soft, yet passionate kiss. A kiss with full of promises, loving and undying love.

"I know you will." Maria whispered in the kiss.

Shadow smiled widely as this was the best day of his…their life.

Soon, the flower mist started to fade, Shadow stared at the other side of the park, where his brothers helped his proposal. He carried Maria in bridal style and shouted happily at that direction, "She said 'yes'!"

After he did that, Sonic, Silver, Sally and Blaze were out of the bushes and joined the soon-to-get-married couples, "Congratulation, you two!" Sally was the first to say.

"You were behind all of this?" Maria curiously asked.

"Well, mostly Shadow. But it's a long story." Silver replied, not wanting her to know the real story.

"So who will be the best-man and bridesmaid at the wedding?" Sonic asked Shadow with a smirk. Shadow glared at him and gave him a smack behind his head. And everyone laughed at the sight, Shadow didn't care, he had his wish came true, and that to have someone to be by his side who was his one true love and he will always love her and protect her.

**The End of 'Suspicious or Mistaken'**


End file.
